Supervivencia
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Milk y Bulma son sometidos por la Red Ribbon a un juego de supervivencia en donde deben competir entre ellos por las Dragon Balls. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos saben el verdadero poder de las esferas ¿Podrán descubrirlo? ¿Quién de los cuatro podrá ganar? (AU) algo de Ooc, CHAP 1 UP!
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

_"Querido Youkan:_

_Hay algo de lo que debo mencionarte en esta nota que escribo antes de morir._

_Hace muchos años, Kamisama, el Dios de la Tierra creó una enorme esfera llena de poderes magníficos para que los seres humanos puedan recurrir a sus deseos emergentes. La enorme esfera se encontraba en un templo que siempre se encontraba lleno de personas con deseos que querían cumplir, y de ella salía un enorme dragón nombrado como Shenlong y concedía a sus pedidos._

_Venía gente de todo el mundo, de cada rincón viajaban para que la gran esfera satisficiera sus ilimitadas necesidades (lo cual era poco eficiente, ya que Shenlong condecía un solo deseo por persona). Había quienes pasaban semanas esperando su turno a que el dragón saciara sus pedidos. Y lamentablemente, ese fue el pequeño origen de una gran guerra: la espera y la ansiedad. En el templo había veces que reinaba el caos porque muchas personas se peleaban por su turno._

_Pronto nacieron codicias de los seres humanos, que hizo que hubiera guerras violentas por la enorme esfera llena de poder. La ambición reinó a causa de algo que Kamisama creyó que sería bueno para la humanidad. El templo se convirtió en algo preciado, y alrededor de él reinaban peleas y guerras de personas aliadas para conseguir el máximo poder._

_No obstante, el Dios de la Tierra decidió poner un fin a la codicia humana: separó la enorme esfera en siete. Si alguien las reunía Shenlong cumpliría cualquier deseo, pero solo uno. Una vez cumplido el deseo, las siete Dragon Balls (como las nombró Kami) se convertirían en rocas redondas por un año entero sin poder alguno, pero pasado ese período volverían a ser como antes. Era un ciclo que los humanos jamás supieron. Así eran las reglas, y no se cambiarían._

_Claro que las personas no supieron qué había pasado porque lo único que vieron fue que"La Gran Esfera de Poder" (tal como la llamaron) había desaparecido sin rastros. Nunca supieron que se dividió en siete pequeñas esferas y las demás condiciones de que Kami había impuesto._

_Y yo tampoco lo supe hasta el día en que el mismísimo Dios de la Tierra me lo contó ¿Quién diría que vería a Kamisama en frente mío, luego de beber el agua sagrada de la Torre Karin, y que trepara hasta el Templo Sagrado deDios? Pues sí, tu abuelo ha sido alguien fuerte que entrenó con el mismísimo Dios, y fue el ganador de 10 Torneos de las Artes Marciales. Ojalá tu padre hubiera seguido mi ejemplo...No obstante, tú si puedes, y con esfuerzo podrás todo._

_A los 90 años que tengo, sólo dejo esta confesión para los que tengan buen corazón y sepan utilizar las Dragon Balls con dignidad, sin codicia alguna. Y creo que la persona indicada eres tú, querido Youkan... Pero para poder conseguir las Dragon Balls deberás viajar por todo el mundo en su búsqueda para que Shenlong conceda tus deseos..._

_Esta nota irá a tus manos cuando cumplas la edad suficiente para entenderla. Mi regalo es este secreto que no deben saber los humanos codiciosos._  
_Desde ya, muchos abrazos, nieto mío._  
_Tu querido abuelo **MiyaiKonha**_

_PD: Para guiarte, te dejo una esfera que está dentro de una caja, junto a esta nota. La recogí hace años antes de visitar a Kamisama y saber qué era, y con mi edad ya no pude juntar las restantes..."_

Youkan leyó nuevamente la nota y la estrujó entre sus manos. Le enfurecía saber que sus padres nunca le hubieran mostrado tal nota. Luego de que ellos murieran, y Youkan se convirtió en un adulto que heredó las riquezas paternas, la nota le llegó misteriosamente a sus manos. Él sólo contaba con cinco años cuando su abuelo murió.

Lo que su pobre abuelo no supo al morir, es que Youkan se convirtió en un hombre desagradable y ambicioso. No de dinero, ya que era un empresario millonario que lo tenía todo. Pero había cosas que no se compraban con dinero y que él quería. No bien la caja que contenía la Dragon Ball (que tenía dos estrellas) junto a la nota de su abuelo llegaron a sus manos, lo único que supo, fue que DEBÍA conseguir esas esferas llenas de poder ¿Qué quería hacer con ellas? Sólo él lo sabía, pero tenía gran deseo sobre ellas y curiosidad por saber si lo que decía su abuelo era cierto.

También era un tipo arrogante y cómodo, por lo que en vez de buscar él mismo las Dragon Balls, fundó un pequeño cuartel que él mismo guió para que buscara dichas esferas por todo el mundo. Pero a los integrantes del cuartel sólo encontraron dos Dragon Balls con mucho esfuerzo (y sin contar que uno de ellos había muerto en el intento).

Enojado, Youkan alistó más soldados, y ordenó que consiguieran las Dragon Balls costase lo que costase. Contrató a grandes científicos e inventores para que le hicieran un radar. Y lo lograron hacer, sin saber que no era tan preciso como pensaban. Sólo señalaba una gran zona en donde podían llegar a estar las Dragon Balls, y no era tan exacto.

Aún así, el ejército se multiplicó para facilitar la búsqueda. La patrulla formada por Youkan se pasó a llamar Red Ribbon por el listón rojo que tenían para su identificación, y el fundador de dicho ejército fue nombrado como el General Red. Con cuidado, ocultó el secreto de las Dragon Balls para que ningún soldado se las quedara por ambición propia, ni algún posible encubierto delatara el poder de las esferas. En ese sentido fue cuidadoso.

Red dejó su empresa en manos de su único hijo, y se dedicó a su poderosa patrulla. Pronto, la Red Ribbon tuvo sedes en todo el mundo comandadas por soldados de gran confianza para Red. Pese a la tecnología, habían pasado dos años desde los comienzos del ejército rojo, y aún no tenían todas las Dragon Balls.

Pero Red era de insaciable ambición, y quería a toda costa probar el poder de las Dragon Balls. Así que no se rindió, y siguió dando órdenes a las numerosas sedes.

La Red Ribbon se convirtió en el ejército más temido desde su fundación, y sometían a gente inocente a trabajo duro para buscar lo que el Comandante Red quería. Mataban a quienes estuvieran en su contra, y maltrataban hasta conseguir el halago de su jefe.

Pronto, esa patrulla comenzó a dominar lo que se le cruzara en el camino, y era la causa de muchos miedos y masacres.

Así llegaron a juntar seis esferas del dragón. Sólo faltaba una.

_XXX_

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO PUDIERON CONSEGUIR LA DRAGON BALL FALTANTE?! Eres un inútil, General Blue...

-Lo siento, señor... Es que la última Dragon Ball que usted solicita está...-se interrumpió el general de la sede Azul.

-"Está" ¿QUÉ?-le gritó Red mientras mordía su habano de la cólera que sentía.

-Está en manos de un monstruo... Ya mató a casi todos los soldados que enviamos de nuestra sede, señor... Y los habitantes de Las Cuatro Islas son fuertes guerreros. Mataron a muchos de los nuestros cuando los quisimos someter a la búsqueda de la Dragon Ball...

-Idiotas, eso no es lo importante. Esos guerreros pronto serán sometidos a la muerte por nuestro ejército. Pero hay que enfocarse en el monstruo.

-Es muy...poderoso. Tiene un gran tamaño y fuerza. Podría acabar con todo nuestro ejército con facilidad.

El General Red gruñó.

-Envía a todos los soldados que puedas, en vez de venir a mi oficina a molestarme ¡Deberías estar trabajando en tu sede, maldito imbécil!

-Está bien, señor. Haremos lo que sea necesario.

Blue salió de la oficina.

Poco después, la sede Azul y su ejército fueron derrotados. El General Blue murió junto a los últimos soldados de su sede.

Red mandó a la sede Violeta, pero también pasó lo mismo. Ningún soldado pudo contra ese gigante monstruo. Pronto, muchas de sus sedes mandadas a matar al monstruo que poseía la última Dragon Ball desaparecieron.

El Comandante Red comenzó a inquietarse. Eso no era bueno. Nunca un desafío tan grande se le empezó a presentar. Estaba cansado de todo eso, y también estaba hambriento del poder de las esferas aunque nunca pudo ver al dragón que su inocente abuelo mencionaba en su carta.

El día en que los soldados de la sede Amarilla fueron asesinados, el General Red le solicitó a Black, su ayudante:

-Black, busca en la computadora información sobre ese monstruo del que Blue habló. Es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos.

Black presionó unos botones, y la pantalla quedó invadida por la imagen de un monstruo enorme de compostura maciza. Tenía tres ojos, era peludo y sus brazos sobresalían demasiado.

-Aquí dice que ésta bestia vive en una Isla ubicada al Este de Las Cuatro Islas, y recibe el nombre de Ahlizidok.

-ESO YA LO SÉ-chilló el General, fastidiado.

-Pues dice que es la pesadilla de quienes se acercan a él, y si no lo molestan él no hace absolutamente nada.

-PERO POSEE LA ÚLTIMA ESFERA. LA ESFERA QUE ME FALTA: LA DE CUATRO ESTRELLAS-gritó el Comandante golpeando con violencia la mesa.

-Así es, señor...Según esta información, los habitantes de Las Cuatro Islas están alterados por la presencia del monstruo aunque éste nunca les hizo daño alguno.

-Un momento... Los habitantes de Las Cuatro Islas ¿eh?-sonrió maliciosamente el Comandante-Busca información sobre ellos.

Black presionó las teclas, y en la pantalla apareció una imagen satelital del sitio mencionado.

-Pues aquí dice que Las Cuatro Islas están divididas: Isla del Norte, Isla del Sur, Isla del Este e Isla del Oeste. Ninguna de las islas se lleva bien una con la otra... Según esto, muchos habitantes son profesionales en cazar monstruos poderosos, pero nunca se han animado a matar a Ahlizidok.

-Sí, esos inútiles que no se dejaron someter por el ejército de la sede Azul-gruñó Red-Pero tengo una idea. Hay que alistar más soldados. Miles y Miles, para ser exactos. Y busca más información sobre esos guerreros isleños.

-Sí, señor.

_XXX_

Pronto, el ejército se multiplicó aún más. Con las nuevas invenciones de los científicos de la Red Ribbon, hicieron armas aún más poderosas, e inventaron poderosas bombas que podrían destrozar a diez personas juntas, aunque sabían que eso no serviría con el poderoso monstruo. Como Red estaba resentido por las matanzas de algunos soldados que esos habitantes le habían hecho a la sede Azul, tiró bombas en las cuatro islas que mataron muchos individuos.

Las Cuatro Islas fueron invadidas, y amenazadas con ser destruidas. Para darles meras esperanzas a las personas, Red puso una condición: debían mandar un representante de cada isla en una fecha fijada. Aquel representante que lo convenciera de que tenía recursos para derrotar a Ahlizidok, sería perdonada su isla correspondiente y destruiría las otras tres.

La Isla Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste enviaron un representante que les pareció más convincente y responsable en la fecha solicitada por el Comandante Red.

La puerta del cuartel Rojo (que estaba en la Isla Oeste) fue tocada por alguien. Red supuso quien era, así que los dejó entrar. Eran cuatro: dos mujeres y dos hombres. Se miraban unos a otros con desconfianza y algo de odio pero estaban en silencio en la oficina del comandante.

-Bien. Como lo saben, mi nombre es Red y soy el gran Comandante de la Red Ribbon. Ustedes tendrán el trabajo de convencerme a qué isla dejaré con vida-comenzó Red a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ellos, que permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro-Comienza tú-dijo señalando a una de las mujeres. La chica de cabello celeste se puso de pie y comenzó a discursar:

-Soy Bulma Brief, representante de la Isla Este. Vengo a hacerle una propuesta a cambio de que no destruya la isla en donde vivo...

-Sorpréndeme-le dijo Red algo desafiante.

-Mi Isla es la que más tecnología posee. Soy dueña de la Corporación Cápsula, que sirve a los habitantes de la Isla Este a proveerse de muchos productos. Tengo un laboratorio done puedo hacer crear una máquina que soportará la fuerza del monstruo si es necesario.

-Y teniendo esa tecnología ¿Por qué nunca lo intentaron derrotar?

-Porque el monstruo nunca nos hizo daño ni intentó destruir nuestras vidas. Pero si es por el bien de mi hogar, con la tecnología podré matar a la bestia si es necesario.

-Bien. Es convincente tu idea, pero me gustaría oír las otras. A ver...tú-dijo señalando a la otra mujer. Ella tenía los cabellos azabache y una mirada agresiva, a diferencia de Bulma:

-Me llamo Milk Satan. Soy representante de la Isla Oeste e hija del gran Rey de mi hábitat: Ox Satan. Por años, hemos criado un enorme dragón que es capaz de luchar contra el monstruo si es necesario. Es poderoso y tres veces más grande que Ahlizidok. Si es por la supervivencia y seguridad de la Isla Oeste, él podrá luchar contra el monstruo.

-Interesante, y me sorprende que en tu isla tengan el privilegio de tener un dragón...-le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona-Pero debo oír a los otros representantes a ver si me convencen más que tú y la señorita Brief... Continúa tú-dijo señalando a un muchacho. Éste se paró y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Son Goku, representante de la Isla Sur y quisiera decirle que no tengo tecnología ni un enorme dragón: sólo mis manos. Mataré al monstruo con mis propias manos.

De repente, el otro hombre que permanecía sentado estalló en furia:

-Momento, momento ¿Quién dijo que fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Ahlizidok? YO seré quien lo mate con mis propias manos.

-¿Y a tí que te pasa? No creas que no podré derrotarte aquí mismo, maldito imbécil-gruñó Goku

-¡Inténtalo, maldito gusano!

-¡No me instes!

Pronto, la risa del General Red los interrumpió:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Yo creo que son ustedes, los de la Isla Norte y Sur los que derrotaron a una pequeña parte de mi ejército cuando los quisieron someter a unos sencillos trabajos...

-Hubiéramos resistido, de no ser que juegas sucio, Red-le dijo Goku enojado-¡Mataste a habitantes de las cuatro islas con tus bombas! Nosotros sólo tenemos nuestros puños para luchar.

-Eso se lo tienen merecido. Es para que sepan quiénes somos en realidad. No debieron desafiarnos...

-No nos dejamos mandar...-gruñó uno de los muchachos, que recibía el nombre de Vegeta.

-Pero en este caso es una emergencia ¿no?-le respondió socarrón Red.

-Si es mantener viva a la isla en donde vivo ES necesario. Haré lo posible-gruñó él.

-¿Y cómo es tu nombre que no me lo has dicho?, ya que interrumpiste el discurso de tu AMIGO-rió maliciosamente el general.

-Vegeta-contestó, temblando de ira.

-Muy bien, Vegeta. Dijiste que podrías hacer un mejor trabajo que Goku-dijo sonriendo.

-MUCHO mejor-repuso. Goku lo miró con odio.

-Sin embargo, mis hombres intentaron matar a Ahlizidok y no lo lograron ¿Cómo lo lograrán ustedes si su fuerza es mucho menor?

-Perdone, pero yo derroté a casi todos sus hombres SOLO-dijo sonriendo Vegeta-. Creo que podré con esa cucaracha.

-Deme una oportunidad a mí. Todos los hombres que se atrevieron a desafiarme fueron muertos por mí-dijo Goku a su vez-Solo deme esa oportunidad.

-Oigan, muchachos. Creo que no son sólo ustedes aquí-protestó Bulma.

-No me gusta coincidir con un habitante de otra isla, pero ella tiene razón. Dejen que el comandante elija-se quejó Milk.

Red sólo rió maliciosamente:

-Saben que estoy siendo muy bueno con ustedes. Les estoy dando la oportunidad de dejarlos vivos. Veo que las muchachas tienen buenas estrategias para derrotar a la bestia, y los hombres tienen una fuerza descomunal, O ESO DICEN QUE TIENEN...-Vegeta, ante ese comentario gruñó-Pero como sus argumentos me han dejado indeciso, haré algo que será divertido-rió.

-¿Divertido?-preguntó Bulma algo temerosa.

-Así es...Verán ¿Saben por qué deben derrotar a Ahlizidok?

Todos permanecieron callados.

-Bien...Les explicaré: viajé por todo el mundo buscando estas esferas que reciben el nombre de Dragon Balls-dijo él, mientras sacaba de una caja una de las esferas y la alzaba para que todos la vieran-. El monstruo tiene en posesión una de ellas: son siete en total, y la última que me falta la tiene él.

-¿Se puede saber para qué sirven?-preguntó indecisa Milk.

-Eso no interesa. Ustedes luchan por la supervivencia de sus respectivas islas. Pero para que me demuestren que son eficientes, los llevaré a una lejana tierra. Mis hombres ocultarán en ese sitio las seis Dragon Balls que poseo, y quien me traiga las SEIS esferas será el ganador, y su isla será perdonada ¿Estarán de acuerdo?

-Pero...-balbuceó Bulma.

-Lo sé... Deberán luchar por ellas, arrebatárselas si es necesario... Quien me traiga las seis esferas en una fecha determinada es el ganador ¿Qué les parece?

-Eso parece un juego de niños-gruñó Vegeta.

-Estoy de acuerdo si es por el bien de la isla que represento-lo interrumpió Goku.

-Acepto sólo con una condición-impuso Milk-, que usted nos sustentará con elementos que sean necesarios para sobrevivir...

-Por supuesto que lo haré...Pero los víveres tendrán que ser buscados por ustedes.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, para luego ser mirados unos a otros con recelo. Vegeta (quien no estaba muy convencido por ese desafío) y Goku se miraron con odio.

-De acuerdo... Les doy un día para despedirse de los suyos y explicarles todo. Mañana vendrán aquí a ala misma hora, y los llevaré para el desafío de supervivencia-dijo el general sonriente.

_"Esto se esta poniendo divertido." _pensó Red.

Los cuatro salieron del cuartel. Un mal presentimiento los invadía, pero supieron que no les quedaba mejor opción que eso. Aunque ellos se hubieran negado, Red hubiera hecho ese desafío.

Los cuatro sabían que el juego estaba por empezar.

**NA: ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado, base la historia de las Dragon Balls en DB y DBZ. No es preciso que se sepa mucho de los orígenes. Lo que di ahora es un prólogo para que entiendan el juego de supervivencia que se está por montar :D  
Hasta la próxima!**

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece! Sus personajes son de Akira Toriyama.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1**

Las Cuatro Islas habían sido aliadas hacía tiempos remotos. Todas eran de minas abundantes en buen metal, por lo que utilizaron gran parte de las riquezas para hacer armas y combatir guerras contra otros territorios cercanos. Por alguna razón, poco a poco, los guerreros de territorios lejanos que combatían a los islotes aliados, fueron alejándose de las costas… Claro que los habitantes de las ínsulas creyeron haber derrotado a los enemigos, por los que estos últimos se marcharon. Ni siquiera emprendieron retorno.

Lo que nadie de ese lejano lugar sabía (por vivir alejados de todo y no querer comunicarse con nadie), era que los guerreros enemigos de Las Cuatro Islas se habían marchado por un rumor que corrió mientras ellos estaban luchando contra las ínsulas: que había una lucha más grande por el verdadero poder. La lucha de la Gran Esfera del Poder (que luego Kami la convertiría en las siete Dragon Balls).

Festejando la victoria, Las Cuatro Islas se fraternizaron más aún queriendo formar un territorio y alianza en común entre ellas…

…Sin embargo, la envidia, la codicia y el repentino resentimiento por distintas causas llevó a los cuatro islotes a la guerra durante muchos años entre ellas mismas. Las Cuatro Islas separaron sus nombres en Isla Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Cometían con sus mejores estrategias, hasta darse cuenta de que cada una tenía una cualidad más fuerte y débil que otras. Así, luego de tanto tiempo de enemistad, finalmente –con apoyo exterior- mediante tratados de paz se pudieron suavizar esas guerras violentas, pero no acabaron con su enemistad. Por eso, vivían como territorios vecinos que no mantenían contacto, pero sí rencor unos con otros habitantes que no fueran de su isla.

Pasados los años de ignorarse una isla con otra, continuaron con sus actividades económicas. Las que más se destacaban de las cuatro, eran la Isla Este y Oeste, pues habían dejado atrás sus costumbres ancestrales de ser guerreros.

La Isla Este tenía unas riquísimas tierras que servían para el cultivo, por lo que la mayoría de sus habitantes eran campesinos.

La Isla Oeste, al ser la más pequeña de las cuatro tenía grandes actividades de servicio y producción artificial, y de allí provenía la famosa Capsule Corp. Por eso, el dinero ganado se utilizaba en agrandar las ciudades, y era la isla más urbanizada de las cuatro y la que tenía más tecnología.

La Isla Norte y Sur eran iguales (sin nombrar que ambas reprendían por lo bajo a la Isla Este y Oeste por dejar de lado sus instintos guerreros). Aunque sus habitantes lo negaran a muerte, ambas islas eran prácticamente culturizadas de la misma manera: abundaban los guerreros y eran quienes más sentían resentimiento por la inconclusa terminación de las guerras pasadas. Claro que se dedicaban a ganar grandes sumas de dinero, pues los mejores guerreros y más fuertes provenían de las famosas Islas Norte y Sur (algo que la Red Ribbon ignoró por la búsqueda de las esferas de las Dragon Balls).

_XXX_

Era un día pacífico en la Isla Este. De lejos, el matutino gruñido de Ahlizidok se oía por las costas del gran territorio. Era normal. La bestia vivía tranquila en las penumbras de una pequeñísima isla que quedaba entre los cuatro territorios enemistados.

Más de una vez, los ingenuos guerreros de las Islas Norte y Sur quisieron desafiarse entre ellos para ver quién derrotaba al maldito monstruo…Pero dada a las pérdidas de muchas vidas, ya no quisieron arruinar sus vidas tratando de provocar algo que no tenía sentido.

-Eso es lo que dicen, pero no son más que unos cobardes-pensó Milk, hija del agricultor más importante de la Isla: Ox-Satan. Ella también le temía a la criatura, pero no le gustaba la idea de que la molestaran por razones orgullosas que ella no comprendía.

Ella había oído que dos guerreros querían interponerse ante el monstruo. Los rumores traían dos nombres conocidos: Vegeta y Goku. Claro que lo veía más que patético, seguramente esos hombres jamás iban a tener un trabajo digno más que luchar y luchar. Y pensar que ella descendía de los guerreros fuertes, pero no valía la pena en ese mundo "del hoy", donde ya habían perdido sentido las batallas. Ella solo pensaba en el comercio, que era de lo que vivía. Eso se decía ella, pero era obvio su deseo de ser una luchadora, pues siempre que podía, entrenaba a sus anchas.

Siguió separando las diferentes semillas que tenía para cultivar (de la mejor calidad), cuando sintió un tiroteo seguido de unos gritos potentes. Alarmada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su hogar. No quería que nada le sucediera a su padre.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Oeste, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio. Acababa de retocar su invento, que consistía en un pequeño robot servicial que activaba su alarma en un determinado peligro de su amo. Bulma hizo el ademán de tirar un tubo de ensayo con ácido mortal, pero el pequeño robot sostuvo el recipiente con la sustancia antes de que éste cayera.

La joven científica sonrió satisfecha.

"_Mejor que esos guardaespaldas que tiene mi mamá" _pensó complacida.

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente por unos hombres armados que llevaban un traje de soldados y una cinta roja atada a uno de sus brazos. Dos de ellos tenían a sus padres asustados, a quienes les apuntabn con un arma y uno le gritó:

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Inmediatamente, el pequeño robot, poderoso como era, atacó a los hombres uno por uno. No llegaron a hacerle daño, por su armadura blindada anti-balas. Bulma había sido muy lista al ponerle ese material a su invento, y veía ahora su efecto.

Abrazó a sus padres, quienes estaban atónitos mirando a los hombres muertos. La científica sintió de lejos gritos y ruidos de autos chocados… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Goku, en la Isla Sur, acababa de entrenar a sus anchas. Mientras tomaba un descanso, miró el paisaje rodeado de naturaleza. Era la montaña más alta de Las Cuatro Islas. Se veía todo. Incluso lo gris y artificial que lucía la Isla Oeste, o llena de colores de cultivo y utilizada que se veía la Isla Este. Pero su aborrecimiento fue hacia la enemiga más mortal: la Isla Norte.

En realidad, él estaba consciente de que odiaba esa Isla porque todos os que vivían en la Isla Sur la odiaban. Era una especie de ley que le molestaba al joven luchador. Pero también sabía que si iba a la Isla Norte como un visitante, no iba a ser bienvenido…Además que se sentía en cierta competencia con ese tal Vegeta, quien también –por lo que decían los rumores- quería derrotar a Ahlizidok.

No sabía desde cuándo esa bestia habitaba por los lares, pero sabía que era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque no había referencias históricas, la bestia había estado hacía muchos años entre las islas que se odiaban.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando escuchó a los lejos griteríos. Se dio vuelta a ver qué pasaba, y vio muchos helicópteros, con hombrecitos que bajaban de ellos.

-No-fue lo único que dijo entes de correr en la ayuda de su pueblo.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla Norte, el luchador más fuerte que había se encontraba (como era de costumbre) entrenando. Se acercaban los Tenkaichi Budokai, y definitivamente quería ser el mejor luchador de las Artes Marciales. Así le demostraría a esos incompetentes de la Isla Sur quién mandaba en realidad. Quién tenía a la persona más fuerte. Claro que era él, pero los cabeza dura que vivían en esa mísera Isla contraria a la suya no entendían No querían entender, pero los haría entender.

Vegeta, además de querer ser el mejor luchador, también quería derrotar a esa bestia llamada Ahlizidok. Sabía que muchos de los suyos murió en el intento, pero si podía demostrar ser el mejor también DEBÍA derrotar a ese insecto costase lo que costase. Sabía que un tal Son Goku quería lograr lo mismo que él.

-Antes deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver-musitó mientras con un puño hacía trizas un árbol.

Era patético, pero n el fondo sabía la cruda realidad de que ese parecido de su Isla con la Isla Sur era real. A diferencia de las Islas Este y Oeste (patéticas que dejaron sus lazos guerreros a un lado por el dinero), la suya y la Sur eran demasiado iguales. Tanto, que ya molestaba demasiado. Pero él, Vegeta, iba a demostrar una clara diferencia: que los mejores peleadores provenían de SU pueblo. Él no había sido meramente educado para obtener nada a cambio. No era un mediocre que se conformaba con lo poco que le ofrecía la vida. Él era insaciable, pedía más y más.

De pronto, sintió que lo agarraban de atrás y que le clavaban en su sien una fría punta del arma que el atacante poseía. Por puros reflejos, se zafó hábilmente y mató a su atacante sin que éste lo hubiera tocado. Miró con sorna al hombre muerto, inferior a él en muchos sentidos, cuando oyó otro estruendo y un griterío a las afueras del bosque en donde estaba entrenando.

-Maldita sea-se dijo corriendo a demostrarles a esos bandidos quién mandaba.

Las Cuatro Islas fueron blanco de la Red Ribbon, pues su radar inexacto abarcaba toda la zona en donde los territorios estaban ubicados. No sabían que había un pequeño islote donde la esfera buscada estaba en manos de esa bestia. Tampoco se esperaban que ninguna de las Islas se dejara comandar por los hombres. Hasta los habitantes de la Isla Este y Oeste sacaron su lado guerrero y se resistieron a ser mandadas por el ejército de la Red Ribbon. Peor les fue a los soldados que invadieron la Isla Norte y Sur, que fueron muertos cruelmente. Los guerreros no enfrentaban ni al bien, ni al mal…Sólo al enemigo.

Pero el ejército de RR no se rindió, ya que Red mandó a estallar las bombas más peligrosas, matando así a mucha gente. Así las Islas se rindieron, pero Red ya sabía que Ahlizidok existía, y que esa criatura poseía la última esfera que le faltaba. A cambio de la muerte del monstruo, liberaría a quien lo había matado y a su respectiva Isla…

_XXX_

El General Red sonrió satisfecho al ver a los cuatro jóvenes ir puntuales a su base. A excepción de los muchachos, las chicas llevaban una maleta grande cada una. Eso hizo que Red las reprendiera:

-¿Qué diablos es esto?...Creo que van a una especie de competencia…NO DE VIAJE. Quedó claro que yo los proveía de víveres-les dijo severamente mientras los soldados les quitaban las maletas a las chicas.

-De víveres-le contestó Milk-Pero no de cosas para sobrevivir…Usted no aclaró eso.

Red arqueó una ceja. La verdad, es que esa mujer tenía un cierto carácter que a él le preció asqueroso.

-Cierto, cierto…Pero creo que eso se aprende. Por si acaso, les quitaré todo lo que llevan en las maletas que se molestaron en vano en traer.

-Oiga eso no es justo-protestó Bulma-, usted nunca dijo que se trataba de…

-Si es un juego de supervivencia-la interrumpió el comandante con una sonrisa socarrona-, creo que no deben aprender a vivir de los servicios.

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron a una nave, en donde Red les explicó las reglas:

-Deberán encontrar las seis esferas que están escondidas en un terreno privado de la Red Ribbon. Ya les mostré un ejemplo de ellas ayer, por lo que estoy suponiendo que ya saben como son. Yo estaré en una base oculta en ese lugar. Deberán descubrirla una vez que hayan encontrado las seis esferas. Se vale todo tipo de reglas, a excepción de matar o herir de gravedad.

-¿Y si alguien tiene las cinco esferas, y la otra persona tiene la restante?-preguntó Goku.

-Eso deberá quedar a imaginación del que le fáltela esfera. Deberán arreglárselas. Quien gane, su Isla será salvada, y tendrá el privilegio de demostrarme que pueden derrotar a Ahlizidok. Por cierto, hay cámaras por todos lados ocultas para comprobar quién hacer trampa, el cual quedará descalificado y destruiré su Isla. Y también, para dividir los límites, no deberán pasar más allá de una cerca que rodea el vasto territorio que me pertenece.

Red sonrió pensando en que pronto tendría las siete Dragon Balls…

_XXX_

El territorio era enorme. Se veía una especie de selva recorrida por arroyuelos y adornada por imponentes montañas volcánicas. Alrededor del territorio había cercas que separaban celosamente una propiedad de otra.

Los dejó al amparo, en un gran territorio, mientras se volvía a subir a su helicóptero.

-¡Espere!-gritó Bulma-¿Y los víveres?

-Pues están a su alrededor: hay ríos y vegetación para comer-río Red malévolamente.

-Maldito desgraciado-masculló Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó, mientras pensaba en lo lloronas que eran las mujeres. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron unos a otros con desconfianza. No iban a trabajar en equipo, pero aún así no sabían qué hacer.

De pronto, Goku, sin decir nada, dio la vuelta y se adentró en la masa de árboles. Vegeta musitó algo entre dientes y siguió el curso de un arroyuelo que atravesaba el claro donde Red los había dejado.

Milk tomó una bocanada de aire, e imitó a los hombres mientras iba hacia la dirección de una gran montaña que quedaba a o lejos.

La última que se decidió hacia dónde iba fue (obviamente) Bulma. Lentamente siguió el curso que había adoptado Goku. Sabía que no se toparía con él, pero si así era, lo preferí. Pues Milk no era una mujer con la que se quería enfrentar (simplemente porque había adoptado un secreto odio intensificado hacia ella) y Vegeta…le daba algo de miedo. Antes de partir, miró sus ropas. Aún siendo ropas deportivas, se veía coqueta. En el caso de Milk, ella llevaba una vestimenta de Artes Marciales (lo que no combinaba con su isla, pues ellos no eran luchadores), Goku no llevaba remera, sino unos pantaloncillos. Y Vegeta también. Igual que Goku.

Ese día iba a ser uno muy largo.

**NA: Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, yo me tomaré una siesta. Ya verán que luego daré más detalle de cada protagonista así que no crean que este fic es algo incompleto en detalles XD **  
**Saludos!**

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO UTILICÉ SUS PERSONAJES PARA HACER ESTE FANFIC!**


End file.
